


Radiation Storm

by alwaysyourqueen



Series: Avery's Commonwealth Adventures [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Boundaries, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysyourqueen/pseuds/alwaysyourqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery and Deacon are out on a mission and end up stuck together, trying to avoid the worst of a radiation storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiation Storm

"Fucking shit it's cold in here."

"Eloquent."

Deacon gave Avery a slightly dirty look as he pulled some of their salvaged leather and other miscellaneous scrap, hoping to create some sort of comfort layer despite the cramped nature of their confinement and the limitations of the junk they had been hauling. He pushed the sunglasses sitting on his nose closer to his face, pulling his legs closer to his chest, too. "Fine mess we're in. It'll take hours for the storm to blow over. If someone didn't love caps so much, we'd be at HQ by now."

"Picking up stuff that's been severely lacking in six of my settlements is not scrounging for caps, it's being a neurotic Minuteman." Avery was honestly quite glad for her semi-rad-resistant outfit, tacky as some people might think it was. She was the General of the Minutemen first and foremost these days, and the outfit was comfortable. "Besides, you wouldn't have your warmed prewar shower if it weren't for my scrounging. That scrap got me fusion cores across the 'Wealth." Fusion power was Sanctuary's main source of power these days.

Deacon just grumbled a little more before going quiet. He'd finally found a comfortable way of sitting, although the cold and the slight bit of radiation discomfort that came with storms even when in buildings didn't go away.

"Take the coat, okay? Stop shivering." Avery had taken her coat off, the blue of the Minutemen uniform obvious, but the thick lining was still attractive. "I swear, your thin shirt is going to have me losing all my gear for you."

Well that came out wrong.

The man pretended to take little notice, pulling the coat on. It smelled like soap, gunpowder, and the unmistakable smell that followed Avery. Not that he smelled her often. Not really.

"Better?"

"Better." Deacon gave her a bit of a coy smile, trying to coax some conversation now that his comfort level was brushed. "All thanks to your magic hero coat. I think half the Commonwealth thinks you're a superhero."

"I am a superhero. The Silver Shroud. And you're an urban myth that turned out to be a reality. We're both surprises."

"You're the surprise here."

Avery had to stifle a little bit of a blush - fairly easy to hide in such a dark room, but still. "You took all my warmth. Payback time, mister." She moved over and put her head on Deacon's shoulder, squishing the two of them into an awkward but definitely heat-conserving position.

"Woah woah woah, who said anything about physical contact in here? I'm still working on handshakes, vault lady."

"Oh sorry, shouldn't've presumed. I'll just gooo…" She dragged out the word, not to make him feel bad, but for the dramatic effect left over in her tone. "No really I can move."

It took a moment, but Deacon pulled her back. "It's too cold to sit separately. Besides, as long as you're not groping me we can sit just fine." He still had his legs tugged up towards him, but his muscles were more relaxed and his arms found a somewhat comfortable position holding Avery's coat in place.

Avery just tried to find the happy medium between spreading out and compressing her limbs, which turned out to be more compressing than not, damn her muscles and body structure, and enjoyed the simple physical contact even if it was minimal. It'd be about four hours of that (with some breaks because of sleeping limbs) before the storm subsided, the Geiger counter stopped clicking, and radaway was used to wash the last of the dangers.


End file.
